


Warm Blooded

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Porn With Plot, Protective Hux, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst attempting to locate an ancient Sith artefact, Kylo & Hux are attacked by a tentacle monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent far too much time on the kinkmeme recently, so that's what I'm blaming for this story! 
> 
> Shameless tentacle porn with feelings! I hope you enjoy it!

Hux despises any sort of humidity. 

The feeling of sweat dripping down the back of his neck and having his pristine uniform uncomfortably stick to his clammy skin are two things that are sure to slowly drive him insane. He isn't even sure what he's doing on this planet, in this cave. Some ancient artefact that is of  _great importance_  to the Supreme Leader is supposedly buried somewhere in this blasted cavern. 

Kylo trudges next to him, his shoulders slouched forward, obviously just as hot as Hux is underneath his layers of black robes. He’s left his mask on the shuttle when he and Hux had disembarked, and Hux supposes that the ridiculous bucket that Ren favours to wear almost at _all_ times would only obscure his vision once they were inside the darkened cave and for this, Hux is quite glad. Though they had agreed that their bedroom encounters are strictly to alleviate stress, Hux can admit to himself that he's unforgivingly allowed himself to get attached; that he looks forward to having Kylo march into his quarters and losing himself underneath Kylo's touch. 

He glances over at Kylo, seeing a light glaze of sweat covering his young face, gleaming over his cheekbones. Hux doesn't allow his gaze to linger over Kylo's pale skin for long for fear that the Knight will catch him. Instead, Hux focuses on where he's stepping as the terrain is incredibly uneven, rocks jutting out from all over the place. Hux isn't made for field missions, all of his strategic knowledge is entirely theoretical, not practical. Still, when Snoke had ordered him to accompany Kylo Ren on an assignment to ' _strengthen their working relationship_ ', he had reluctantly agreed. 

Truthfully, Hux wouldn't mind so much if the mission had been somewhere mildly _pleasant_. He isn’t even sure whether this little planetoid holds civilian life. But he’s thankful for Kylo’s surprising orienteering skills, as the Knight had found the cave where the ancient artefact is supposedly located rather quickly. The cave is built into the muddy brown rock of the cliff face next to the dark blue sea of the planet’s coastline. It's damp, with rocks protruding awkwardly out from the floors and walls, though Hux is relatively grateful that it isn't dark; large cracks in the cave's high ceiling ensure that light from the system’s two Suns shine through and light their path for them.

Hux takes another step forward, but hears something squelch and squeal underneath his boot so he instinctively lifts his foot back up, seeing that he’s angered a small, green lizard. It scrambles away, climbing up the wall and scampering into a hole. Hux turns his nose up.

“Please tell me you know what it is we’re looking for,” Hux says, falling back into step with Kylo. He rubs his forehead with the back of his gloveless hand, wiping away beads of sweat.

“Not specifically,” Kylo replies and Hux groans, obviously not wanting that to be Kylo’s answer. “It’s a Sith artefact so I can feel its presence through the Force. It’s close, Hux. Stop whining.”

Hux rolls his eyes. “I’m not _whining._ I just don’t appreciate being taken away from my post on a tedious treasure hunt for some silly little _toy_ that Snoke probably isn’t even interested in.”

Kylo doesn’t reply, he only exhales slowly through his nose as they continue walking along the rocky terrain, and Hux wonders whether he’s thinking the same. Though, he knows Ren doesn’t question the orders from the Supreme Leader. Not aloud, anyway.

“Besides,” Hux continues, “if this _artefact_ is so sacred, don’t you think it’s unlikely that we’ll just be able to _take_ it?”

“There have been tales that such artefacts are guarded by merciless beasts,” Kylo says but Hux can see a slight smirk on his lips, “but luckily, _we_ have one of those too.”

Hux can’t help but roll his eyes, but there’s something about Kylo’s cockiness that lures Hux to him, but Hux pushes those inappropriate thoughts away quickly.

The path they’re walking along is seemingly beginning to even out, and the cave itself is even widening, making Hux feel less claustrophobic. Hux is curious about where they’re being led to and he’s even beginning to believe that this little scavenger hunt won’t be so unsuccessful after all. He’s already thinking ahead to when they present the artefact to the Supreme Leader; Snoke will be pleased with their ‘teamwork’ and _not_ send Hux on any more of these ridiculous and pointless missions. But when their path abruptly halts in front of a large pool of dark water, Hux’s optimism dissipates almost instantly. He looks over at Kylo with a completely unamused expression.

" _Don’t_ say it,” Hux says when he sees Kylo open his mouth to speak.

“It’s in there. In the water.”

Kylo is already in the process of shedding his outer robes and pulling his boots off, leaving them in a pile on the water’s edge. He pulls his lightsaber off his belt and tosses it on top of his clothes. Hux resists the urge to fold them neatly.

“Ren, you can’t be serious,” Hux says, gesturing to the pool, “You can’t even see the bottom!”

Hux peers into the dark, clouded water, noting that it’s almost black as he watches it lap at the shore. The pool itself is wide and the water is eerily still. The cave has widened out creating a grotto-type area; the curved ceiling is high and through the fractures in the rocks, Hux can see the pale pink sky outside. He turns his attention back to Kylo, who is stretching his arms above his head, wearing just his trousers. Almost out of habit, Hux’s eyes are immediately drawn downwards to the curving shapes of Kylo’s stomach, which are becoming more defined as he continues to limber himself up for his unexpected swim.

“You’re _actually_ going in there?” Hux exclaims, raising his eyebrows.

Kylo lowers his arms and lunges forward on his left leg, stretching his thigh and calf muscles.

“Unless you’re offering to go in instead, yes.” Kylo’s gaze drift down Hux’s slender frame and he raises his eyebrows in a condescending manner. “Though I very much doubt you know _how_ to swim.”

Hux scoffs, offended. “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I know how to swim.” Hux isn’t lying but he’s not entirely convinced he’s telling the truth either. He hasn’t swam since he was at the Academy but there’s a childish voice in his head that’s telling him to challenge Kylo to a swimming race just to prove his point.

Kylo begins to wade into the water, getting up to his knees before he abruptly stops, freezing in place. His brow furrows into a confused frown, his arms moving outwards a little as though he’s balancing himself.

“What is it?” Hux asks, instinctively stepping forwards as though to help.

“Ssh,” comes Kylo’s swift reply.

Before Hux can chastise him for answering him so rudely, the water of the cave pool begins to ripple and Hux hears a low rumbling sound emitting from below the water’s surface. The ripples become more violent, but Kylo doesn’t move. He stays standing up to his knees in the water, his body tense and looking as though he’s ready for battle.

“Ren…” Hux whispers, moving his hand to reach for Kylo’s arm, “ _get out of the water.”_

Instead of taking Hux’s advice, Kylo opens his palm and calls his lightsaber to him, igniting it as soon as he feels the cold metal of the hilt in his hand. The red blade crackles as its activated and Kylo holds it out in front of him, his eyes focusing on the aggressive pulsating of the water that was completely calm only a few minutes ago. Too abruptly for Hux’s liking, the rumbling sound stops and the water stills, leaving the noise of Kylo’s flickering lightsaber the only sound to be heard in the cave. But before Hux can relax, there comes a loud splashing sound as four dark purple tentacles explode from the water with tremendous force, charging forward to restrain Kylo’s limbs and drag him across the water’s surface.

“Ren!” Hux cries out and, without a second’s consideration, he begins to wade into the water to give chase. He can hear Kylo groaning as he tries to fight against the beast that has grabbed him, but a fifth long tentacle erupts from the water and pushes Hux back off his feet. He lands with a thud on his back but he’s quick to his feet, desperate to help Kylo. He makes a grab for the blaster on his belt, but the tentacle in front of him has already anticipated his movements and, before he can fight back, it’s wrapping itself around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides. He looks down at the tentacle, seeing that its thick and slicked with some sort of slime. He turns his nose up at the smell as he struggles against the restraints, but his gaze is distracted, scanning the scene in front of him.

The four tentacles have Kylo suspended in the air, two holding his wrists outstretched and the other two are is wrapped tightly around his ankles, holding them in place as he attempts to kick his way out of its strong grip. Kylo grits his teeth together in pain as the tentacle around his right wrist grows unbearably tight, obviously attempting to force him to drop his still-activated lightsaber. His hand eventually goes slack and his sword falls into the water below him with a heavy _splash!_ as another two more purple appendages appear from the water, one of them considerable thinner than the other. They twist malevolently in the air as they make their way over to Kylo’s writhing body as he attempts to summon the Force to aid him. But the thinnest tentacle is beginning to press against his lips, demanding access to his mouth. Kylo clamps his lips shut and turns his head away, hoping that it’d be enough to deter the beast away. But he suddenly feels one of the tentacles rubbing the front of his trousers and he can’t stifle his gasp, and the thinnest appendage takes full advantage of the opportunity and forces its way past his full lips, shoving itself down his throat. He tries to cough, to fight back, but he suddenly feels a warm liquid on his tongue. It tastes sweet, he thinks, as it begins to run down his throat.

Hux can only watch as Kylo gags on the invading tentacle in his mouth but from where he’s stood, Hux has a good enough view to see exactly what’s happening to the man he’s _not_ supposed to care about. Kylo’s eyelids close slowly as his blinking become drowsier, his body becoming slacker in the beast’s grip. His head lolls about as the thin appendage pulses its warm liquid down his throat, drugging his senses completely.

“Stay awake, Ren!” Hux yells at the top of his voice, his concern growing when he sees Kylo’s head fall back completely, and his eyes close.

Hux struggles as hard as he can against the tentacle that’s holding him, but it’s futile. Whatever type of beast this is, it’s incredibly strong. He stares up at Kylo’s limp body as the tentacles rearrange him, moving him into the position they want whilst more appear from the water, surrounding him as though he’s their prey. Two tentacles tear his trousers away from him, leaving him completely vulnerable in their grip. The appendages are smoothing their way across every inch of his skin, covering him in its transparent slime. His hands are suddenly held together by a single appendage above his head as two separate ones hook themselves underneath his knees, spreading his legs wide and reclining him slightly, leaving his puckered hole on show.

“Kylo! You have to fight it!” Hux is desperate now, having anticipated what the beast intends to do with him. What he doesn’t anticipate is for one of the vacant tentacles to approach him and entwine its way around his neck; still loose enough for him to breathe without much trouble but tight enough for him to compromise with the beast. He coughs but ceases his struggles, afraid that the beast will only cause further harm to Kylo if he doesn’t cooperate.

To Hux’s dismay, Kylo’s glazed eyes flutter open as a tentacle teases the tip of his hardening cock. He moans as it loops itself over his shaft and begins to jerk him in slow strokes. The sound of Kylo’s groaning goes straight to Hux’s cock and he feels himself becoming harder with each desperately hungry noise that Kylo makes. A thick, slime-covered appendage teases Kylo’s entrance, making circling motions around the ring of tight muscle. His eyes open wider as he attempts to look down at the violations, just in time to see the tentacle push into him.

“ _Aa-h_!” He moans loudly, his breath hitching, as his asshole is completely filled by the thick shaft of the tentacle and it thrusts in and out of him in an unforgiving pace. The tentacles move Kylo’s arms to behind his back, holding him more firmly in place as the appendages around his knees pull his trembling legs open wider, so much so that his knees are almost touching his chest.

Hux scowls in frustration, for not being able to help Kylo and for the almost painful hardness of his leaking cock. Almost on cue, the tentacle around his neck uncoils and he gasps, feeling completely free to breathe. But he feels it snake down the back of his trousers, underneath the waistband of his underwear and down the cleft of his cheeks. It slides across his hole and Hux’s eyes close for a second or two, feeling it twist its way underneath him until it reaches the base of his cock. It teasingly slides up his shaft until it flicks over the tip, and Hux allows himself to moan. He stares up at Kylo, who’s still being relentlessly fucked by the thick appendage and jerked off simultaneously. The Knight’s entire body is tense, his toes curling as the sensation overtakes him. Hux has fucked him _hard_ before but nothing like this; Hux isn’t strong enough to hold him open like this, to keep him spread until his muscles ache. He bears his hips down and tries to open his legs wider, wanting the tentacle to go deeper into him.

“H…Hux,” Kylo moans as his glazed eyes seemingly make contact with Hux’s. “I can’t stop-- _nngh_!”

Hux lets out a shuddering breath as the tentacle that’s been paying particular attention to the leaking tip of his own cock wraps itself around his member, whilst the shaft of the tentacle makes a vibrating sensation against his hole. If it wasn’t for the larger appendage still pinning his arms to his sides and holding him up, Hux is sure his knees would have given way from the sudden sensation of pleasure washing over him. He and Kylo moan in unison, the sounds of their desperate groans filling the empty space of the cavern. Hux’s cheek flush a bright shade of red as his orgasm draws nearer, his gaze staying on Kylo’s trembling body for the entirety of the time that the tentacle touches his cock and stimulates his hole.

When Kylo’s moans begin to sound more like whimpers, Hux knows that Kylo’s climax is near. The Knight’s back arches in the beast’s grip as he comes with his hips thrust forwards, all the while the appendage pounds in and out of his entrance. The glorious sound of Kylo coming is enough to push Hux over the edge too, and he bucks his hips forward as he comes in his trousers, his thighs shaking. He throws his head back as his senses return to him slowly and he’s able to look at Kylo’s limp body, still in the tentacle’s tight grip. He’s still conscious, though his eyes are closed and his breathing is sharp and ragged, but Hux knows that that’s _normal_ for Kylo after his climax.

The tentacle in Hux’s trousers removes itself first, pulling away from his skin slowly but leaving a trail of slime and come at it goes. Once the one around his waist lets go of him, Hux collapses back onto his backside, still breathing heavily. He watches as the two tentacles that held him retreat back underneath the water, though the ones holding Kylo don’t seem to be moving. The beasts repositions Kylo, moving his hands to his sides and pinning them there whilst a second wraps around his chest. The tentacles around his knees loosen themselves and allow his legs to limply drop down but are quickly back wrapping around his thighs and ankles, holding him flat in its coils and completely unable to move. Hux doesn’t like seeing Kylo so unresponsive; it’s unnerving. The appendages then begin to sink back down to the water, taking their coiled prisoner with them.

“ _No!”_ Hux yells as he scrambles to his feet.

He looks around for his blaster but it must’ve been knocked into the water when the beast had first pushed him down. Hux stares in horror as Kylo disappears beneath the water’s surface. He quickly sheds his heavy jacket and his thick boots, and wades into the water, diving in to the dark water with a sharp intake of breath. He isn’t going to lose Kylo; not today, not ever. As he swims down, he can hardly see anything, he certainly can’t see the bottom of the pool and he certainly can’t see Kylo. But as he attempts to dive deeper, he sees something floating upwards towards him and he hesitates for a second before he realises that it’s Kylo. Hux wraps one arm around Kylo’s chest and paddles upwards, feeling that his intake of air is about to run out. He breaks through the surface of the water with a gasp, pulling Kylo’s limp body closer to him protectively, ready to fight off the beast should it come back for him. But the only ripples in the water are from Hux’s desperate movements to get them both back to dry land. Once he’s close enough to the shore, Hux wraps his other arm around Kylo’s body and lays him down on the ground, immediately checking for a pulse. Kylo’s skin is incredibly flushed and a little sticky, but Hux finds a steady pulse under his jaw, relief washing over him. He finds himself brushing wet pieces of dark hair from Kylo’s face as his eyes flutter open, his body wriggling a little in discomfort. He looks up at Hux, his eyes focussing.

Kylo opens his mouth to speak but coughs forcefully instead, some pale liquid dripping from the corner of his mouth. Hux slides his hand around Kylo’s shoulder blades and helps him to sit up, fearing that he’ll choke.

“Di…did...” Kylo’s voice is incredibly rough and the pain forces him to stop before he can manage to get the rest of his sentence out.

“Take it easy, Ren,” Hux says, grabbing Kylo’s robe and draping it over his shoulders, ensuring that it covers his _dignity._ Hux idly rubs Kylo’s arm, obviously feeling concerned for Kylo’s health after what he’s just been through. “What are you trying to say?”

Kylo clears his throat and tries again.

“Did…did we get the artefact?”

Hux rolls his eyes and sighs loudly.

“You are _unbelievable.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is also [here!](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) Come talk to me about your smutty kinks or your fluffy headcanons!


End file.
